


Healing

by shinysylver



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux Lives, Ben Solo Lives, Exegol, Healing, M/M, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Pre-Slash, Second Chances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24193246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver
Summary: Saving Rey had been an easy choice. She was good. She deserved to live. But Hux? The Galaxy would probably be better off without him. Of course it would also be better off without Ben, but his mother had still seen something worth saving in him. The least he could do was give Hux the same chance.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 7
Kudos: 105
Collections: write to my heart





	Healing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Write to My Heart shiritori community. I had to start this fic with the word "something."

“Something, just say something,” Ben said desperately, his voice rising with every word. He gave Hux’s shoulder a gentle shake. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt him—he’d already hurt Hux enough in the past to last a lifetime—but he needed him to wake up.  
  
“What?” Hux mumbled, his voice slurred. His eyes blinked open but they couldn’t seem to focus on Ben, instead staring hazily up at the ceiling. “Ren?”  
  
Relieved, Ben let go of Hux’s shoulder and sat back. “It’s Ben now.”  
  
Hux’s brow furrowed in confusion, but his eyes cleared as he finally looked at Ben. “Your scar is gone.” He tried to sit up, but his wounds from the blaster were too great and he collapsed backwards, his pain projecting outward from him like a tsunami in the Force. He raised a shaking hand to his chest, wincing at even the lightest brush of fingers. “Not a dream then. Hurts too much.”  
  
Ben raised an eyebrow. “Do you often dream of me?”   
  
The words were teasing, sounding more like something his father would have said than Ben and Hux gaped at him. “Was that a joke? Maybe I really am dreaming. Although if you’re here it must be a nightmare.” His eyes darted around, taking in the wreckage around them. “Where are we?”   
  
“Exegol,” Ben answered. “Thanks to your betrayal the Resistance located the fleet. And thanks to my betrayal they won.”  
  
“And left the two of us behind.” Hux didn't show any surprise at Ben’s revelation. Of course, Hux had always been excellent at hiding his reactions. “Sounds about right.”  
  
“I’m sorry your plan to kill me didn’t work.”  
  
Hux's eyes widened. “You knew?”  
  
“Of course,” Ben answered. “Although I was surprised that you’d go so far as to betray the First Order.”  
  
“Not the First Order,” Hux corrected. “I betrayed the Final Order. And I’d do it again.” He tilted his head down to look at his chest. “But I’d wear a blaster proof vest. How am I still alive?”  
  
“Too angry to die?” Ben suggested.  
  
“That sounds more like you."  
  
Ben shook his head and raised his fingers to his temple where he could still feel the phantom touch of his mother’s fingers as she gave him the last spark of her life force. “No it definitely wasn’t anger.”  
  
Hux didn't respond, his breathing growing more labored. His wounds really should have killed him and still would without immediate medical care--something they did not have. Ben sighed. He was still weak, having given too much of himself to Rey, but he could probably manage enough energy to heal Hux.   
  
Saving Rey had been an easy choice. She was good. She deserved to live. But Hux? The Galaxy would probably be better off without him. Of course it would also be better off without Ben, but his mother had still seen something worth saving in him. The least he could do was give Hux the same chance.  
  
“I can heal you,” Ben whispered, leaning forward so that his hand was hovering over Hux’s chest. “If you’ll let me.”  
  
“Why?” Hux asked, suspicious.  
  
“Because I can,” Ben answered. “Do you want to live?”  
  
Hux stared at him a long time, but despite his hatred for Ben he was a survivor, willing to do anything it took, and eventually he nodded.  
  
Ben closed his eyes and reached deep into himself to touch the small stream of his life force. Just a few hours ago it had been a rushing river, overflowing with power, but he'd sacrificed it all for Rey. It would grow again, given time, but they didn't have time.   
  
He took a deep breath and diverted the flow into Hux only holding the smallest trickle back for himself. He visualized Hux's wounds closing and his pain fading. The wounds were extensive and by the time he’d finished, Ben’s vision was going dark around the edges and he collapsed to the ground unable to move.  
  
Hux patted his chest experimentally before standing up and looked down at Ben. He sneered and narrowed his eyes. “I could kill you now. While you’re weak.”  
  
Ben met his gaze calmly. This was the risk he’d taken by healing Hux, but he’d already died once and he wasn’t afraid of it anymore. “Do you want to?”  
  
“Always,” Hux snapped, although Ben could feel the conflict in him. “But that won’t get me off this blasted planet will it?”  
  
Ben smiled and closed his eyes. “We’ll look for a working ship when I wake up.”  
  
"I still hate you," Hux muttered.   
  
"For now," Ben murmured as sleep pulled at his consciousness. "Give me time."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are much appreciated.
> 
> You can find my social media information in my profile. :D


End file.
